Mais que uma deusa
by Arthemisys
Summary: [Saga x Saori] E a minha esperança se esvaeceu junto à vida daquela a quem eu deveria proteger... E amar.


_**Aviso:**__ Os direitos autorais do anime/mangá Saint Seiya pertencem ao seu criador e empresas licenciadas. Esta fanfic, no entanto, se utiliza dos personagens da obra e do universo da mesma, com o intuito apenas de levar o entretenimento aos fãs._

* * *

**MAIS QUE UMA DEUSA**

_**Por Arthemisys**_

_**Revisado por Alana**_

"_E a minha esperança se esvaeceu junto à vida daquela a quem eu deveria proteger... E amar."_

O sangue jorrava rebeldemente e tal qual um rio que foge ao seu curso natural, serpenteava pelo colo claro e encharcava a túnica branca que bailava ao sabor do vento gélido da noite.

Sua mão ainda conservara a maldita arma que arrancou seu espírito divino ao seu corpo mortal que por sua vez, estava prostrado no chão frio feito de rochas toscamente talhadas. Seu olhar antes permeado pelo azul, agora estava rijo e suas pupilas dilatadas me miravam com intensa força. E ele se sentia fraco por aquela força que além de divina, era humana também. Sentia que seus últimos pensamentos foram doados à ele.

Ao seu assassino. Ao homem que...

- Athena...

"Eu poderia ter ao menos, limitado a sua queda..."

- Athena...

"E ela poderia ter me secretado com seus lábios, o que estava sentindo..."

- Athena...

"E em troca, eu lhe contaria meu maior segredo..."

- Athena!!!

- Acorde, Saga!

Sentiu que seu corpo foi sacudido violentamente e abrindo os olhos, viu seu igual com um olhar que de tão preocupado, talvez estivesse pensando que seu irmão gêmeo tivesse se entregado à loucura, de uma vez por todas.

- Kanon... – sua voz saiu embargada.

- Saga... Por tudo que é mais sagrado, pensei que estivesse louco mais uma vez! – Kanon suspirou pesadamente e se permitiu desabar-se na cadeira que permanecia ao lado da cama que Saga dormia.

Saga não conseguiu responder. Apenas mergulhou o rosto suado entre as mãos trêmulas. Aquela terrível cena havia se passado há cerca de três anos, mas a cada dia, as nuances daquela noite sangrenta iam se tornando cada vez mais clara e a cor que mais permeava em sua mente era o vermelho intenso. A cor do sangue de sua deusa.

- É desejo de Athena, vê-lo agora. – o ex-general marina murmurou, expondo para seu gêmeo, um pergaminho guardado sob a forma de um rolo, selado sob a forma do báculo da vitória cujo material para colagem era uma massa de cor dourada.

Saga recebeu a missiva e após quebrar o delicado selo, leu seu conteúdo. Não havia muito a ser dito. Sabia o quanto objetiva era Athena quando o assunto deveria ser tratado pessoalmente, mas também, era notável a sua delicadeza feminina ao se reportar à algum de seus cavaleiros. Suas palavras jamais denotavam uma ordem a ser cumprida de imediato, pelo contrário, eram pedidos sinceros e calmos.

- Irei imediatamente. – o homem respondeu, olhando para as nuvens que passeavam do lado de fora da enorme janela que se posicionava do lado oposto a sua cama.

- Mas pelo menos, trate de lavar esse rosto... – Kanon retrucou, se levantando e saindo do quarto.

**...x...x...x...**

Os passos metálicos soavam solitários em meio ao reluzente piso marmóreo da décima terceira casa. Tal como seu irmão sugeria, Saga retirou a barba que já começava a escurecer em sua face aristocrata que contava trinta e um anos. Nas mãos, trazia o elmo multifacetado de Gêmeos.

Vendo a aproximação do cavaleiro, dois guardas que mantinham suas lanças cruzadas frente a uma portentosa porta de madeira maciça, descruzaram as armas, dando passagem a câmara mais comumente conhecida como a "sala do Grande Mestre".

Após atravessar a pesada porta, o mármore cedeu lugar a um vasto tapete vermelho que ligava a entrada do salão, até o trono revestido de ouro amarelo e veludo na cor vermelha. Ao redor do salão, pesadas cortinas carmesins pendiam do teto, mas diferente de antigamente, elas permaneciam na maior parte do tempo fechadas, permitindo que os claros raios solares invadissem seu interior e inundassem aquele ambiente depressivo, de luz.

Saga evitava a todo custo, levantar o olhar em meio aquele lugar que lhe trazia à lembrança, os piores momentos que vivenciou: fora naquele lugar que experimentou a ira, o prazer, a inveja, a luxúria e o asco odor da guerra profana. Não entendeu o porquê de se lembrar nesse momento, de uma cena comum e um tanto bizarra enquanto Mestre do Santuário: nas noites que bebia demasiadamente, ele se dirigia até o busto de Athena que repousava no grande salão, fazendo juras de amor e beijando os lábios de mármore da deusa guerreira.

Nesse instante de vergonha interior, Saga pode então ouvir a clara voz daquela que preenchia todos os seus pensamentos de forma tal que apenas de ouvi-la, ele sentia que sua alma chagada de pecados poderia finalmente ser remida de uma vez por todas.

Ajoelhou-se e ainda nessa condição de devoção, não ousou levantar os olhos para aquela que o chamara. A honra que sempre possuiu não o permitia olhar para o divino ser em forma de mulher à sua frente.

- Saga de Gêmeos. Por favor, levante-se. – a deusa Athena, sob a condição da jovem Saori Kido, pediu com voz branda.

Saga se levantou e somente assim, ousou olhá-la. Como sempre, Saori usava a habitual túnica grega, onde a cor rosada que tingia o tecido, dava à sua pele, um ar saudável. Seus olhos claros eram emoldurados por cabelos cor lavanda que desciam sinuosamente até os quadris.

- Eis-me aqui. – ele falou, fazendo com que sua grave voz ecoasse pelo salão.

- Saga... – Saori parou, como se estivesse procurando pelas palavras certas. – Chamei-o até aqui, pois sinto que seu espírito não encontra descanso nesses últimos tempos...

- Athena... – ele ainda se chocava com a capacidade da jovem em conseguir buscar no âmago de qualquer espírito, a dor ali reinante. Não teve a coragem de ir contra as palavras da deusa, pois seu olhar já era a prova de que o que a jovem havia dito, era uma verdade absoluta.

Viu que ela se aproximava dele. Suas mãos eram friccionadas uma com a outra, em um claro sinal de nervosismo. Nesse momento, o cavaleiro deixou de ver a deusa Athena e passou a mirar a jovem Saori Kido, no auge de seus dezesseis anos.

- Sua dor seria... Por qual motivo?

- Senhora. Não te incomodes com os aborrecimentos de um homem que de tantos pecados, poderia sozinho suportar todas as agruras do inferno. – ele retrucou com um tom de voz amargo.

- Não me peça para esquecer aquilo que também me machuca, cavaleiro.

O homem arqueou os olhos ligeiramente, demonstrando surpresa com a resposta obtida.

- Por favor, conte-me o que está acontecendo. – ela falou, não com o intuito de outorgar uma ordem, mas sim, de fazer um humilde pedido.

O cavaleiro sentiu que suas faces enrubesciam. Haviam tantos sentimentos escondidos por detrás de sua máscara que ele mal saberia por onde começar. Entretanto, naquele momento após o pedido da deusa, um único pensamento parecia ser o mais triunfante. _  
Será que ela sabe o que eu...?_

- Athena, por favor...

- Saori. Não quero que me chame pelo meu outro nome.

Deu-se por vencido.

- Saori... – respirou, como se sua vida dependesse exclusivamente daquele ato. - Desde que nasci, fui ensinado a amar e a proteger àquela pela qual todos os cavaleiros estão dispostos a darem suas vidas sem hesitar. Quando menino, escutava histórias fantásticas sobre uma deusa virgem que se erguia contra os deuses e que combatia o mal, fazendo com que o amor fosse o nobre vencedor... A figura de Athena triunfante sempre preencheu meus sonhos e meus ideais.

- E o que há de errado nisso?

Ele sorriu ante a inocência da menina-deusa. Entretanto, não foi um sorriso de escárnio por ela e sim, por ele... Afinal, o que havia de errado em amar a deusa que protegia? Para ele, Saga de Gêmeos, aquele amor foi a sua perdição.

- Por que para mim, você... Você é mais que uma deusa.

O tempo naqueles segundos pareceu ser eterno e imperdoável. Os olhos claros da filha de Zeus perscrutavam o cavaleiro que estático, não baixou o olhar. Finalmente, havia entendido o motivo de ter sido chamado para aquela audiência.

- Saga... – ela balbuciou indo ao encontro do guerreiro de ouro. – Repita mais uma vez... diga as mesmas palavras que falastes há dezesseis anos, numa noite em que um pequeno anjo dormia em seu berço dourado.

- Meu coração já não pertence mais a mim... o entreguei a você, minha deusa... minha vida e meu amor.

Viu-se sendo abraçado por sua deusa, os cabelos longos caindo em desalinho pelo peitoral e braços protegidos pela dourada armadura. O cheiro adocicado de menta que fluía por cada poro parecia hipnotizá-lo por inteiro, dando mudas ordens de também abraçá-la, de corresponder àquela – inesperada – reação.

- Minha senhora... – sussurrou, envolvendo o corpo frágil em seus braços.

- Há tanto ansiava por escutar tuas palavras, Saga...

- Não sou digno...

- E quem seria? Os deuses? Não... No instante que desistiu de sua vida para que a minha desse continuidade, se tornou o mais digno, dentre todos, Saga de Gêmeos!

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios finos do guerreiro. Ouvir tais palavras de Atena era o mesmo que obter o perdão de seus pecados... Não, era bem mais! Era conhecer a magia do verdadeiro sentido de amar... E de ser amado.

Com delicadeza, Saga afastou-se de Saori, a fim de contemplar o rosto corado da jovem que parecia envergonhada pela reação há pouco praticada. Com serenidade, o cavaleiro tocou a face da deusa, retirando alguns fios que teimavam em grudar na pele acetinada.

- Antes mesmo que nascesse eu já te amava. – disse em tom de voz baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava o queixo dela com a mão. – Teu perdão é a paz que minha alma almejava e... E o teu amor é o bálsamo que purifica a minha alma intransigente.

Nesse instante, ela também o tocou. Os dedos tímidos percorreram o rosto de feições másculas que se contraíram para beijar a mão pequena. Sentiu nesse instante que um suspiro mais pesado elevou-se no ar.

Inebriado e cego, Saga procurou os lábios da jovem com os seus, tocando-os a princípio, de forma suave, porque não dizer, inocente. Sentiu então que ela concordou, pois os braços que outrora estavam receosos, agora o abraçavam com mais força, suas mãos mergulhando nas mechas de cabelos azulados. Seu corpo também estava preso ao seu, como se procurasse abrigo. E os lábios... Ah, os lábios! Mesmo inexperientes, se movimentavam em repleta harmonia com os seus, dando-lhe finalmente a mais clara evidência de que seu amor era correspondido.

Sim, Saga era correspondido, em toda plenitude de sua paixão e devoção, pois para o amor, as palavras não passam de molduras efêmeras.

Fim.

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Essa oneshot estava guardada na gaveta desde dezembro do ano passado e somente ontem/hoje tive coragem de terminá-la. Ficou curta em relação às minhas outras oneshots, mas acho que ficou boa... Claro, com certeza muita gente vai detestar esse casal (leia-se detestar a Saori), mas como eu não tenho nada contra ela, resolvi arriscar... e nossa, como é bom escrever fics com o Saga! (olhinhos brilhando)._

_Quero agradecer a todos vocês que lêem o que eu escrevo! É uma imensa honra para mim receber todo o carinho, amizade e admiração num comentário, e-mail, MSN... sei que sou um projeto de escritora, mas é a força de vocês que me faz continuar a escrever mais e mais! Obrigada!_

_momento emo passando..._

_Oks, chega! Rsrsrsrsrs... E oba! Mês de maio vem chegando e atualizações mais constantes! Oba! (olhinhos brilhando novamente)._

_Até a próxima!_

_**Arthemisys**_


End file.
